1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing technology for superposedly forming an image layer representing an image and a specific glossy layer that is different from the image layer on a printing medium.
2. Related Art
A method in which a primer coating layer is firstly formed on a printing medium and printing is performed on the primer coating layer is known (for example, Patent Document JP-T-2002-530229). The method can be adapted to various printing methods. For example, the method can be used to reproduce metallic colors having various tones. In order to reproduce the metallic color, for example, a metallic ink layer may be formed on a printing medium, and color inks are superposedly printed on the metallic ink layer.
However, in order to perform the metallic color printing in the an ink jet printer, a print head needs to have separate nozzles that eject metallic inks as well as nozzles that eject color inks for forming an image. Therefore, there is a problem in that cost for the printing apparatus is increased. Particularly, the printing apparatus is relatively expensive for a user who does not frequently use the metallic color printing. The problem is not limited to the metallic color printing, but it commonly occurs in cases where an image layer representing an image and another layer are superposedly printed on the printing medium.